moondust
by VenusRivers
Summary: If the stars break then moondust will hold them together. And if a brother breaks then they will fix while being held together


**I gotta stop starting new ones before I finish old ones. Oh well. **

It was the only kind of contact the brothers welcomed for a long time.

After bleeding cuts from expensive rings that slashed the skin they slapped and nails digging into palms like talons to carcasses or the kick to the shins that meant shut up at dinner. The hand that would claw at the throat of disobedient children and the hair being yanked up the stairs. What did you expect? A welcoming hug or a hand on a shoulder? The idea was laughable.

But, one cannot go thier lives without form of comfort or a friendly touch without going madder than they started as. And anyway, you will sometimes find that one person who will never hurt you, who's hugs are starlight and comfort hangs the moon in the sky. And sometimes, this person is your brother.

..oOo..

_It hurt. He couldn't move and it was d__ark and it hurt. So much. He was floating in black fire as needles threaded his skin and a bamshee screamed his ears deaf. But now he was falling. Falling. Falling. Not anymore. He was held by warm arms and drawn into a comfortable chest as hands stoked his back. Sirius. His brother saved him. But then the stormy grey eyes turned to actual coal and blood trickled from an unknown cut._

_'No one loves you. Filthy scum. You are not and never will be my brother. I hate you.'_

_Falling_

_Falling _

_Falling. _

_Pain. _

_Fire. _

_Screaming. _

_Every colour swimming in his vision and the laughs and taunts of everyone he loved and more. Kicking him and scratching him and spitting on him. But as they faded away a face appeared in front of his own. A face he knew well. A face that gave a haunting laugh of a demented creature. Sirius. _

_The boy drew a diamond crusted dagger down his face, over his chest, tracing his side and stopping at his ankle. Instead of blood though, black ink poured from the wound as the five year old writhed and screamed. _

Regulus sat up panting and coughing in a cold sweat and his slim frame became wracked with guy wrenching sobs. Silently of course. He couldn't wake up his mother and father, not after what happened last time. Instead, despite the content of the dream all he wanted now was his big brother and so he padded down the hallway, carefully averting his gaze from the dark objects and severed heads of house elves, toward Sirius's room.

..oOo..

Sirius awoke with a start as a sliver of light shone over his eyes. At seven years old the boy had matured more than was expected due to the responsibility of having to be a parental figure to his younger brother but also due to the excessive abuse he faced. He had been stripped of innocence before he was able to walk and vows never to let that happen to Regulus. The boys often had nightmares and would curl up together, seeking comfort in familiar arms.

Through the crack in the door Sirius could make out a tear stained face and gently motioned for his brother to come over.

Regulus padded to the bed after shutting the door and sat gingerly on the edge, still sobbing and trembling. In seeing this the longer haired boy pulled back the cover as a motion for the small child to slip in beside him, a gesture that was hastily welcomed.

The taller brother drew the small, shaking frame of his sibling into him and immediately the latter buried himself into the former's chest taking huge gulps of air as he tried to stop hyperventilating.

'Shh Reggie. S'ok I promise. I'm not going anywhere, I'll protect you forever because I'm your big brother and it's what I do Kay? How bout I tell a story?'

'Mmhm.'

'Ok. You were born of the stars

Don't waste time on the dust they left behind.

You speak to the moon

And laugh with the sun

You'll sing to the stars

And in space You run.

Because when the moon cried

The stars gave him you

And when with the sun you danced

His smile only grew.

Your gift is a story

Of laughing and light

Like birds of a tree

Sing, as they take flight.

So see? If the moon wanted you then you must be very important and nice because apparently you cheered him up.'

The gentle whisper broke off as gentle snores arose from the bundle in his arms.

'Love you Reggie.'

And that's how they stayed, curled into each other till the suns rays stroked them awake.


End file.
